


Vichinga ubriaca

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non solo draghi [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, nurse alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Al pronto soccorso si possono fare incontri inaspettati.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 632.★ Prompt/Traccia: 7. A lavora in un pronto soccorso e spesso si occupa degli ubriachi. È così che conosce B.





	Vichinga ubriaca

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 632.

★ Prompt/Traccia: 7. A lavora in un pronto soccorso e spesso si occupa degli ubriachi. È così che conosce B.

 

Vichinga ubriaca

 

Hiccup si raddrizzò il cartellino sulla parte di sopra della divisa da infermiera.

Si allontanò da un tavolinetto, passo di fianco a una parete bianca e raggiunse uno dei lettini.

< Devo farmi trasferire in un altro reparto. Qui al pronto soccorso finirò per impazzire.

Neanche me li pagano i doppi turni! > si disse.

Guardò la giovane sdraiata su uno dei lettini, aveva strappato la copertura di carta e si stava sbottonando la camicia, rimanendo in reggiseno.

Roteò gli occhi, arrossendo e volse lo sguardo.

“Mi può ridire lei come si chiama?” domandò.

“Io sono Astrid, figlia di Odino!” sbraitò Astrid, cercando di alzarsi in piedi.

< Bisogna dire che per essere una ragazza bellissima, ha un carattere terribile > pensò il giovane.

Astrid non riuscì ad alzarsi e tentò invano di tirare un calcio all’asta di metallo del separé.

“Non potete intrappolare così una vichinga!” sbraitò. I capelli color paglia le finirono davanti al viso arrossato, l’altra metà era legata in ciò che rimaneva di una treccia, i suoi occhi liquidi sporgevano in fuori.

“Signorina, la prego, si calmi” la pregò l’infermiere.

La sua voce era coperta dal brusio di voci tutt’intorno, sia d’infermieri e di pazienti.

Un’altra infermiera si avvicinò a Hiccup e si piegò in avanti, avvicinando il viso al suo orecchio.

“Chiamo la sicurezza?” chiese a bassa voce.

“No. Tu aiuta il dottore. Non è il primo ubriaco con cui ho a che fare” la rassicurò il giovane.

“Sì, ma sta attento. Sembra violenta” lo ammonì l’infermiera, allontanandosi.

Hiccup allargò le braccia e sorrise.

“Si è calmata?” domandò con tono gentile alla paziente.

Astrid cercò di dire alcune parole, ma le uscirono dei versi strascicati, alzò l’indice e lo dimenò.

“Io sono una valchiria e… Mio fratello Thor…” farfugliò. Si piegò in avanti e vomitò sul pavimento, facendo alcuni gemiti.

Hiccup la obbligò a stendersi e le mise due cuscini sotto la testa.

< Così se dovesse avere un altro rigurgito non soffocherà > rifletté.

“Ha un documento? Magari ha una borsetta con sé” le chiese.

< Così posso scoprire chi è e chiamare qualche parente prossimo. Non posso certo dimetterle in queste condizioni, ma la butteranno fuori se non ha un documento d’identità >.

Astrid serrò un pugno e tentò di colpirlo alla spalla, il giovane schivò.

“Tu sei mingherlino! Non sei un vichingo…” farfugliò.

“Allora, vediamo se i barellieri hanno portato qualche effetto personale…” sussurrò Hiccup. Trovò la borsetta della giovane e l’aprì, all’interno il cellulare vibrava, segnando quindici chiamate perse.

< Non dovrei farlo, ma… > pensò il giovane, rispondendo.

“Pronto, qui Pronto Soccorso del San Marie Hospital…” disse con tono professionale.

“VOGLIO VERI VICHINGHI!” sbraitò Astrid, dimenando convulsamente le mani davanti a sé.

“Mia figlia è lì? Sta bene? Ha avuto un incidente?!”. Una voce femminile con tono accorato provenne dall’apparecchio.

“Sua figlia si è sentita male al Party a cui stava partecipando. Ha ingerito un po’ troppo alcool e l’hanno ricoverata, ma non si preoccupi. È persino cosciente” la tranquillizzò Hiccup.

“Lei è un dottore? Posso parlare con mia figlia? Può passarmi la piccola Astrid?” domandò la donna.

Hiccup vide che Astrid si era addormentata e sospirò.

< Almeno il nome era vero > rifletté.

“Mi dispiace, si è addormentata proprio adesso. Però può venire qui, ci sono delle carte da firmare e…”. Iniziò a spiegare Hiccup.

“Amore, dobbiamo correre all’ospedale!”. La donna lo interruppe urlando, si sentirono dei tonfi e Hiccup udì nitidamente il click della telefonata che veniva chiusa.

“Non c’è di che” disse ironico Hiccup, rimettendo il cellulare nella borsetta. Osservò Astrid e scosse il capo.

< Mi sa che è la tipica ragazza che sta scappando dalla sua famiglia con l’alcool e la ribellione giovanile. L’ho fatto anch’io ai tempi del liceo, non serve a niente > pensò.


End file.
